


Ahogay porn

by ShslAlien



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, blame my friends on discord, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShslAlien/pseuds/ShslAlien
Summary: Calvin fucked an ahogay guys.





	Ahogay porn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

Shuuichi watched as his boyfriend filmed another rant video or whatever. He sat out of the camera angle so Calvin’s viewers wouldn’t get suspicious and think that he was really gay.  
No they wouldn’t want that.  
All of the gay shit stays at home. 

Calvin pushed rolled his chair backwards and shut off the camera, turning his chair to face Shuuichi. A blank face was both planted on each others faces for awhile, then it both descended into smiles and loud laughter.  
“Okay, okay, shut up I don’t need the police being called.” Calvin snickered and stole his boyfriends cap, his ahogay popping out. He placed it over his other cap and stared at Shuuchi’s ahogay.

“Fuck me with that.” Calvin moans, feeling his cock get hard. Shuuichi watched and grew flustered, panicky is a better word. “How am I supposed to?” He didn’t finish that question, “W-wait! How will this work?! Won’t it hurt??!” Calvin rolled his eyes, “That doesn’t matter you pussy. Now let’s just do it.”

Shuuchi watched as his boyfriend shoved down his pants and boxers. He stared at Calvin’s cock, then immediately turn his eyes to look at the floor. He could feel his cock getting erect. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck.’ Face turning bright red and not paying attention, he didn't feel Calvin start to sit on his ahogay.

He felt Calvin’s ass slam down on his head as he rode his ahogay. Shuuichi screeched, and covered his face. He was getting turned by this. He couldn't believe it. Calvin moaned, the ahogay hair poked his ass many times, that just made it better. Slamming his hips down faster Calvin could feel that he was gonna ejackulate soon. 

Shuuichi took one hand off of his face and starting to palm at himself. Why was this turning him on, why. Calvin had slammed his hips down one last time and came, the stringy semen falling on Shuuchi. He got off and plopped onto the bed, leaving Shuuichi to get himself off.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is my first work, also I'm crusty as writing porn.


End file.
